Normal
by katezzzz12
Summary: All normal not spies. Josh and Cammie broke up. Zach is there for Cammie, but... just as a friend. Will they ever be more than friends? Canon Pairings. Macey/ Dustin Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, the genius Ally Carter does.

Chapter One

I was walking in the park. Little kids were swinging and running around everywhere. I was not my normal cheery self; I had just caught Josh cheating on me. With DeeDee! Well they were just hugging, but I knew that DeeDee had a huge crush on Josh. I knew that I would get over Josh but at that moment I just wanted to cry. I told myself that I wasn't because I was stronger than that. Then the strangest thing happened. Some guy walked up to me. He had dark hair and broad shoulders, but what struck me were his eyes. They were like two emeralds looking at me… with concern?

"Are you okay?" he asked me. At first I was kind of shocked. I mean I was just walking around; it wasn't like I had collapsed while bawling my eyes out. Yet somehow he saw me. That really surprised me most of the time people could just run into me without seeing me. I wasn't that pretty, and I basically just looked average with my light brown waist-length hair and blue eyes.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I just um… haven't had the best day." I struggled to get out. I was still in shock that he saw me.

"Well you look kind of sad. So what happened to make you so down?" And for some odd reason I told him about what happened. I just felt comfortable with him. We walked around for about a half hour before I thanked him and started to leave.

Then suddenly he called out to me, "Hey you never told me your name!"

I turned around and smiled, "Cammie. And yours?"

He just smirked and said," You'll find out soon enough." What the heck was that supposed to mean.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I jumped up and almost fell out of my bed. Wait! That had all been a dream. I never knew that I had an imagination big enough for anything like making up some incredibly HOT guy. Now all of the events from yesterday came rushing back. Wow, Josh really did cheat on me. Well now I have to look super good at school today.

Ugh, time to get ready for school. I absolutely do not look forward for getting ready for school. It is all because of one of my best friends Macey. If I came to school without at least spending an hour getting ready she would kill me. Somehow she always knows exactly how long I took getting ready, like she is a spy or something. I got out of bed and took a shower. I came out and put a couple products in my hair. Macey always says that, "The straightening balm just makes your hair look so soft and silky after you have dried it." Whatever. I put it up in a towel on my head so it would dry a little while I did my makeup. I just put on light makeup; I can't stand to have a whole bunch of gook on my face. After that I took my hair down and dried it. Since it was only 6:30 and I didn't have t be at school till 7:45, I decided to curl the ends of my hair and pull the curls out for a wavy look on my first day of school. Afterwards I walked out of my bathroom with my robe on and looked in my closet. I decided on wearing a cute tank top with a loose sleeveless jacket that looked like it should be tied at the waist with the long sides but I didn't tied them. I liked them hanging down. I also had on dark wash skinny jeans and some nice leather boots that were on scrunchy on the sides. My mom had bought for my birthday last year, I absolutely loved them. I looked at the clock, I had taken one hour and seventeen minutes, now I was proud of myself.

I walked downstairs to see my mom, and my twin brother, Grant, sitting at the bar eating breakfast. I warmed up some frozen waffles, because there was no way that I was going to eat what my mom had cooked for breakfast, my mother could not cook, at all. I quickly ate those and drank some milk, and I asked Grant if he was ready to go yet.

"Oh Granty," I knew that my nickname for him would annoy him, "I'm ready to go."

He just glared at me for a little bit before he said, "Okay little sis let's go."

It was my turn to glare at him now. He just smiled innocently. He was only older than me by seven and a half minutes yet he never let me forget it. I silently grabbed my keys and went to get my backpack. When I came back downstairs I went and hugged my mom. She quietly whispered into my neck," Good luck today Cammie." I just smiled at her, as if to say "Thanks, I'll need it."

Grant and I walked out and went to my car. Grant started whining," Why can't we take my car todayyyyy. I don't wanna show up on the first day with my little sister driving meeee. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him to the passenger side, typical Grant. But he knew that I loved him.

We got in my 2009 red Mustang GT convertible. It was a nice day so I put the roof down. When we got to the school like five minutes later I found a parking spot right up front since we still had twenty minutes till the bell would ring. Grant and I went to the office. When we walked in there was a mousy looking woman sitting in the front desk.

When we got to her desk she said, without looking up, "Hello, what can I do for you today?"

Grant and I said at the same time, "Yes we're a couple of the students transferring from Blackthorne Academy." We looked at each other and nodded. We do that a lot, I guess it's a twin thing.

You might be wondering, what the heck is Blackthorne. Well you see Blackthorne is where Grant and I used to go to school. Until it flooded and since it was so old the city council decided to just tear it down. Now all of the students from Blackthorne are coming here to Gallagher Academy. Unfortunately that includes Josh and DeeDee. Fortunately that includes all of my best friends, Liz and Jonas, but we'll talk about them later.

She just said," Okay names?"

I said without hesitation," Grant and Cameron Morgan." She looked through a big pile of yellow folders until she found our names. She handed them to us then continued working. I looked in my packet and saw a map, a rulebook, and a schedule. I pulled out the schedule and looked at it, memorizing it.

_Cameron Morgan_

_Gallagher Academy_

_1__st__- History AP- Mr. Moscowitz room #214_

_2__nd__-Calculus Mrs. Dabney room #111_

_3__rd__- Biology Mr. Smith room #129_

_-lunch-_

_4__th__- PE Mr. Solomon gym_

_5__th__- Art Mrs. Perry room #285_

_6__th__-Composition AP Ms. Buckingham room# 184_

_Guide for first day- Zachary Goode_

Hmm… I wonder who Zachary Goode is. Oh well, I guess I'll find out. I glanced over at Grant's schedule and was super excited because his schedule was the exact same as mine, except his said, "Guide for first day- Rebecca Baxter." I was excited then I remember the more classes I had with Grant the more I would never get to talk to any guys. I love Grant but he also loves to play the overprotective older brother. Josh was lucky he only got beat up twice before Grant let me go out with him. I was so surprised when he still wanted to go out with me after all that. I sighed; wow I really need to just move on. I still hadn't told Grant that Josh and I had broken up. I knew for a fact that I could never tell him why we had broken up.

I turned to Grant and said," Oh yeah and Grant there's something I need to tell you that I'm sure you will be happy to hear."

"What?"

"Josh and I broke up yesterday. So please don't deliberately go talk to him or anything okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever you say, but why did you guys break up?" he said just a little too happily.

"We just knew that nothing was really there." I lied smoothly. He just nodded silently.

At that exact moment fate decided to make me very uncomfortable as Josh and DeeDee walked in, holding hands. I just kept walking proudly in the opposite direction. Who cares if they got together not even a full twenty-four hours after we broke up? I know I don't.

Then I heard over the intercom," All Blackthorne transfer students please come to the gym now to meet your guides." Then I heard a click. Grant and I made our way over to the gym. When we got there a short black-haired woman to line up and tell her the names of guide so that we can be paired up. I told the woman Zachary Goode and she called for him to come. All this time I was studying my shoes, and when I looked up I saw a pair of eyes that I thought I only could see in my dreams.

**AN: Alright if anyone is actually reading this then please R&R. And this is my first fanfic so try to be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay you guys I just figured out how short that first chapter really is so I'm going to try to make this one longer. : D **

Discaimer: I do not own anything from Gallagher Girls.

_Then I heard over the intercom," All Gallagher transfer students please come to the gym now to meet your guides." Then I heard a click. Grant and I made our way over to the gym. When we got there a short black-haired woman told everyone to line up and tell her the names of guide so that we can be paired up. I told the woman Zachary Goode and she called for him to come. All this time I was studying my shoes, and when I looked up I saw a pair of eyes that I thought I only could see in my dreams._

"Hey, my name is Zachary Goode. I prefer to be called Zach though. You're Cameron right?" he said with his extremely smooth silky voice.

I just stood there in shock for about twenty seconds before I managed to get out," Uh...Um...Yeah. Cameron that's right, that's my name. Oh and I like to be called Cammie or Cam."

He just smirked at me and said," Okay well, I don't have to look at your schedule. That's good. They wouldn't have put me as your guide unless I had all of my classes with you."

It was then that my mind decided to recover from whatever shock it is in. "Okay, well I guess we better start heading to class." He just nodded and started walking. We made small talk. I talked about my old school. He talked about his school and some things that aren't exactly normal about it. Like that the founder of the school first wanted the school was a woman who wanted women to learn back when only men went to school. So Blackthorne used to be an all girls school.

I also noticed that as we went down the hall a lot of people smiled or waved at Zach, he must be really popular. Then this extremely beautiful girl came up to Zach and kissed him on the cheek. She had cappuccino colored skin, and she was like an Egyptian goddess.

"Hey do you want to do something tonight?"

"Nah, I've got to work on my English term paper." Zach said.

Then this girl did something I had never seen coming. She slapped the back of his head and told him like he was five," Zach our term papers are due tomorrow. We've had like a month to do them. How much have you even gotten done?"

Zach looked kind of guilty when he said," Half a page?" It came out as a question.

The girl just shook her head. Then she noticed me beside Zach and said," Oh hi, I'm Rebecca, but call me Bex," she said the second part with a forceful look in her eye "What's your name?"

"I'm Cammie. Zach here is my guide for the day. Do you have any classes with him?" She seemed very friendly.

She laughed for a second then said," Are you kidding all of my classes are with him. Just a small perk of having your mom as the principal."

Then something hit me. "Hey are you the Rebecca who is supposed to be my brother Grant's guide?"

"Yeah. He just went into the bathroom over there. You know he is the biggest goof that I have ever met."

"Yep that's Grant. So I guess it's us four for the day."

"Yep." Zach and Bex said at the same time.

"YO YO YO!"

I just put my head in my hands. Oh dear. Bex was looking behind me with a very shocked expression on her face. Zach was just confused. Then Bex started laughing while Zach started smirking. Wow just like my dream.

Then I turned around. A whole bunch of girls were starting to swarm Grant. I heard this one girl say,"OMG he looks like like a Roman God or something!" Oh no. At Gallagher this happened on our first day of school.

_-Flashback-_

_I was so nervous. I was only twelve years old. Now I am starting at Gallagher Academy. Grant and I walked in the front doors and I was automatically hit with the amazingness of the school. Oh no wait that wasn't in my head. I was literally hit, by a whole bunch of girls running to Grant. Okay this never happened at our old school. Apparently after Grant hit puberty he got __**cute**__. I personally don't see it but whatever. Grant just looked overwhelmed with this ridiculous expression. He looked like someone about to be hit by a bus. He pushed and shoved his way back to me, because I just had stepped aside, trying to wait out the stampede. _

_When he reached me he just said breathlessly," Okay tomorrow I am coming to school with a plastic bag over my head."_

_I just laughed at Grant and said," Grant you might want to make that a paper bag unless you want to suffocate." And after all of that I somehow had forgotten about how nervous I was._

_-End of Flashback-_

When Grant finally reached us he whined," Oh not this again!"

Then Bex put up her hand like she was going to hid Grant upside the head.

"Hey, no whining. I will hit you like I hit Zach here."Zach just looked at Grant with warning in his eyes.

Grant didn't pay any attention to Zach ad said," Oh like it would hurt your just a girl!" Then Bex and I both hit him in the back of the head as hard as we could.

"OW! Ok Ok I get it, no whining, no talking offensively about girls. I got it." Bex and I just gave him a look.

That was how my first part of my day went, Bex, Zach, Grant, and me just chatting as we went from class to class. All of the classes were fairly easy. Gallagher had a really advanced curriculum so even with all of the AP classes I was still ahead here. When we got to lunch I spotted Liz and Jonas sitting at a table by the window. They waved us over.

"Hey Zach, Bex do you guys want to sit with us today? I mean I'm sure that you guys have friends and all but if you want to you can. I mean I'm sure you wouldn't want to. You can just…"

Bex just grinned as she cut off my rambling," Cammie calm. Yeah we'll sit with you guys."

Then I heard Zach say under his breath," Yeah I definitely don't want to sit next to Tina anyway." I just shrugged it off; I don't think anyone else heard him anyway.

Okay so here is the rundown on Liz and Jonas. They are both freaky smart. They also have had HUGE crushes on each other since they met back in seventh grade. They just got together last year, with a little pushing from me.

Liz is a small petite—I mean super petite, like only weighs eighty-five pounds petite— blonde that is a major klutz, and even though she has learned six different languages she only ever says, "Oopsie Daisies" whenever she does something klutzy.

Jonas has thick black hair, is also super super skinny, and black glasses. Unlike Liz, Jonas only knew five languages, but Liz was teaching him the sixth one she knew. Awww. They are such a cute nerd couple.

Anyways, back to the now. Liz and Jonas were sitting at the table holding hands. They were both blushing like crazy. We all walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey you guys this is Zach and Bex they were our guides for today. How has your first day been?" I said.

"It's great we had the exact same schedule. Unfortunately though the highest level classes they can put us in are twelfth grade and I did all of that stuff two years ago back in eighth grade." I told you they were smart.

"Aww that's too bad. So who did you have as your guide?"

"Ooh I had this really nice girl named Macey. And Jonas here had her boyfriend Dustin. They were in the tenth grade like us and yet they still had the same schedule." Wow, I was impressed. "Oh that's them over there. Then Liz started waving all ridiculous like to get Macey and Dustin's attention."

I saw this really gorgeous silky black haired girl with a guy with light brown hair and brown eyes wave at Liz and start walking over.

"OW!" I looked away from Macey and Dustin to see Zach rubbing his head.

"Oopsie Daisies, Sorry Zach." I couldn't help but laugh at the classic Liz move, which earned me a look from Zach, I just smirked back. Wow that catches on quick.

"Hey, Liz, Jonas do you mind if we sit here?"

"No please sit. So do you know Zach and Bex here?" Liz said.

Macey responded," Yeah I've seen Zach and Bex around; I never actually really met you guys though."

So we just talked. Until two people came and stood in front of our table that I did not really want to talk to. With them was another girl who looked to be about our age. Zach tensed visibly, so did Bex. I'm sure I didn't look much different.

Liz not really paying attention to what was happening just happily said," Oh hi Josh and DeeDee. Where have you been all day?" I really need to tell her about what happened.

Then Zach chose to talk," Hi Tina, nice to see you." He was just being polite but you could see how forced it was. So this is Tina.

Josh then said," Hey you guys can I borrow Cammie for a second?" It seems like he would be saying it to the group but he was looking directly at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Zach tense even more; hmm I wonder what that was about. Then I wordlessly got out of my seat and followed Josh out the door.

"What do you want Josh?"

**AN: ooh cliffy. Sort of.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**

**Sorry if this isn't very long but I wanted to stop there. 15 more reviews and you get a chapter super soon! **

**Erin :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews! They didn't actually reach 15 but I'm gonna be nice!**

**I am dedicating this to my awesome friend and idea helper overobsesivebookfreak. You should check out her story ****GG5: Spies or Just Lies?****.**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

_Josh then said," Hey you guys can I borrow Cammie for a second?" It seems like he would be saying it to the group but he was looking directly at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Zach tense even more; hmm I wonder what that was about. Then I wordlessly got out of my seat and followed Josh out the door._

_"What do you want Josh?"_

"I want to apologize. I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. But after we got in a fight DeeDee was there to comfort me and…"

"You know what Josh, don't even bother. You're with DeeDee now I get that."

"But I really want us to be friends."

"That may be what you want but it isn't what I want."With that I left. Josh just stood there for a moment and then turned back around. I got to the bleachers at the football field and sat down and thought to myself.

_-Back at the Table-_

Zach's POV

As we watched Cammie and that guy, Jimmy, go I felt an uneasiness in my stomach. I did not like that guy at all. Then Tina decided to command all attention. She leaned over the table and said," Hi, Zachy."

Bex looked furious, awww she looked so cute. "What do you want Tina?"

"Oh my new friend Josh and her, she pointed at the girl who was holding hands with Josh, wanted to come over here so I figured that I would visit my favorite ex-boyfriend." She said the ex through her teeth. Wow I am really glad that I broke up with her. Bex was seething. I put my hand over hers and she looked at me and nodded. Good, however much I dislike Tina she didn't deserve what Bex could do to her. Then I saw that guy, Jimmy, heading back this way, alone. He looked defeated. Good for Cammie she obviously doesn't need to take any shit from him.

"Alright well, Jimmy is here now so you guys can all leave." But first I wanted to ask Jimmy.

"Hey where's Cammie?"

He just looked at me with pain in his eyes. I got up from the table and started heading to the door that Jimmy had just come through.

-_Back to Cammie's POV-_

I sat there looking at the football field. I wasn't going to cry, because as of right now, Josh doesn't even deserve my tears. I just wanted him to go away with DeeDee and never come back. No. You know what? He should just leave. No one here wants him around. He has no friends except for my friends. Now all he has is DeeDee. He doesn't even deserve her. God! I am just so pissed right now. I wanted to punch something.

Then someone came up from behind me. He/she put his/her hand on my shoulder, and all of my years of karate and kickboxing training came to the front of my mind. I flipped them over my shoulder and got into a fighting stance. When I saw who it was I was mortified. "Oh my God! Zach! Are you okay?" I bent down and helped him up. "I am so sorry I was just mad and I wanted to hit something, then you showed up and you scared me and oh my God I am so sorry."

He stood up like he was just fine, only in shock. "Um… yeah don't worry about it. I just came out here to check on you because that doochebag, Jimmy, came inside without you." I was confused.

"Who is Jimmy?" Oh then I put it together in my head. Jimmy=Josh. "Oh… never mind. Got it."

"Yeah so what happened? Why did you stay out here?"

So I launched into my story of what happened between Josh and me. I got a really strong case of déjàvu because of my dream. Then after I was done with my story Zach just gave me a hug. And after that everything was kind of awkward so I asked," So who was that Tina girl?"

"Ooh Tina. Well Tina is my exgirlfriend. We only dated for about three weeks before I broke up with her. She wasn't really anything special, and I probably would barely remember her if she didn't constantly make it a point to flirt with me all the time. She is so annoying, and Bex cannot stand her. I wish she would just leave me alone."

"Well, I'm sure she'll leave you alone soon. As soon as she gets that you are taken. Speaking of taken what's up with you and Bex?"

"Oh she has been my girlfriend for five months now. She is awesome. Our relationship is great. You know speaking of her we should probably be heading back in now. Lunch will be over in about ten minutes."

When we got back inside we went straight to the table. Bex and Grant were laughing ridiculously while everybody else just stared at them. I came up and asked, "Hey you guys what's so funny?"

"Ooh Grant was just telling us this joke about this cat named Suzie." Bex said. Then she looked at Grant and said," Ooh yeah tell them the part about the bottle..."

like crazy.

"Well I guess you just had to be there when he told the whole joke."

"Yeah I was there and I don't get why it was so funny." Macey said, everyone else just started nodding with her in agreement. Well Bex and Grant seemed to get along well. Then the bell rang, signaling for everybody to start heading to their next class.

Then Bex yelled, "Wahoo! PE I hope we get to play football."

"Yeah we should play football. It is pretty outside and you guys should see Cammie play. She's frickin' AWESOME!"

I blushed. "Grant shut up. I am so not good at football!"

"We'll see about that little sis." He grinned.

_-On the football field-_

"Okay! Zach! Dylan! Team Captains! Pick teams!"

(Zach-**bold **Dylan-_italics)_

**"Bex"**

_"Uhh. Josh"_

**"Grant"**

_"Tina" Dylan had a creepy smile when he said Tina's name._

**"Cammie" he grinned at this.**

From then on I didn't pay any attention to who they called because I was so freaked out. When we went to our side of the field Zach started assigning us positions. Then Grant said, "Put Cammie as wide receiver." I just groaned. Thank God this is only flag football.

**(AN: I was going to stop there.)**

The first play of the game really got the ball rolling. I was lined in front of this big guy that I couldn't recognize from just looking at him. When the ball went into play I faked left right to the outside corner, just like the play said. When I had almost gotten past all of the receivers and I was in about mid field near the edge of the field I looked up just in time to catch the ball. After I got past two more guys from the other team I was home free for a touchdown. When I finally stopped I turned around to see about half of the people on the field with their mouth wide open in shock, including Zach. Then I heard, "WOOOOOOOO! THAT'S MY LITTLE SIS!" I just laughed at Grant. I was too hyped up to yell at him about the little sis comment; I had just scored a seventy yard touchdown! That was awesome.

After that excitement our game continued until Coach Solomon blew the whistle and yelled, "Hit the showers!" When I was running past him to go take my much deserved shower, Coach Solomon told me to come over to him. "Morgan, do you realize that you just scored four touchdowns against most of my defensive team?"

I just looked at him for a second, "Um… no?"

He smiled for a second and said, "Well you did. What would you say to a position on our varsity football team this year as a Wide Receiver? Yeah you would be playing with guys twice your size but with your speed I think you could do it." Wow a compliment from a coach, that's rare. Especially from a coach that is as intense as Coach Solomon.

"You know what? I think that I am going to take you up on that offer."

"Alright well come in on Wednesday to get your equipment ready, because practice starts Friday." I smiled to myself. This is going to be really fun.

After I told Bex about my being on the football team we got out of the showers and got dressed. When we stepped out of the locker room I was automatically picked up and twirled around from behind. "Aaaaahhhhh! What the hell? Who is this?"

"Hey sis, I just heard the big news."

"What big news?"

"THAT YOU'RE ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM! DUH!"

"How did you hear about that? Are you stalking me?"

"No, it's just that Coach told me and Zach to be at tryouts for the football team tomorrow. That's when he told me that my little sis was already on the team, no tryout necessary."

I just laughed.

"Yeah that's pretty impressive considering who our coach is. What's also impressive is FOUR TOUCHDOWNS on mostly seniors! That was epic." Zach said.

"Thanks you guys well we better be going to art." When we started to head off to class my path was blocked by somebody.

"Hi, Cammie right?" Oh it was the guy who was lined in front of me during the game. I recognized him as somebody that some guy had called Max.

"Yeah you're Max right?" Then I noticed that the group was watching me intently. "Hey you guys can go ahead, I'll be right there." They all started to leave except for… Grant.

Grant came and stood beside me, oblivious to my glaring. "Hi, I'm Grant nice to meet you." He shook his hand and I could see that Grant squeezed as hard as he could. Max let go with a wince. "I'm Cammie's brother."

With that Max looked scared when he said, "Uhhhh yeah I just wanted to say good job today Cammie. No one has ever slipped past me like that." I just smiled at him while he fast walked away. Now it was time for Grant. Oh was he going to get it. Max actually seemed like a nice guy.

**AN: Alright stopping there. What do you think? Goode? Bad? REVIEW! I LIKE REVIEWS!**

**Oh and longest chapter ever! Yay me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys. Sorry about the last Author's note but I REALLY WANT THAT JERSEY. Still PLEASE go on facebook and friend Jenny Pumpernickel for instructions on how you can help me. And with no further ado HERE is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. (sorry I guess that that is 'further ado.' Oh well you guys can deal with it.**

_"Thanks you guys well we better be going to art." When we started to head off to class my path was blocked by somebody._

_"Hi, Cammie right?" Oh it was the guy who was lined in front of me during the game. I recognized him as somebody that some guy had called Max._

_"Yeah you're Max right?" Then I noticed that the group was watching me intently. "Hey you guys can go ahead, I'll be right there." They all started to leave except for… Grant._

_Grant came and stood beside me, oblivious to my glaring. "Hi, I'm Grant nice to meet you." He shook his hand and I could see that Grant squeezed as hard as he could. Max let go with a wince. "I'm Cammie's brother."_

_With that Max looked scared when he said, "Uhhhh yeah I just wanted to say good job today Cammie. No one has ever slipped past me like that." I just smiled at him while he fast walked away. Now it was time for Grant. Oh was he going to get it. Max actually seemed like a nice guy._

I glared at Grant. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled when Max was out of hearing range.

"Hey! He was looking at you like a piece of meat. And I COULD NOT have that now could I?" Grant reasoned.

"Grant he was not looking at me like a piece of meat. He looked at me like he was going to ask me out."

"Now I couldn't have that either could I?"

I just walked off annoyed. I was never going to get another date at this rate. Josh was very lucky. Damn. Now I am thinking about Josh again. I have got to stop doing that.

The rest of the day I gave Grant the cold shoulder. In between classes I talked to Bex. I told her the whole thing. We agreed that we would IM each other on what our revenge would be. We were even going to get Zach involved. My stomach kind of turned a little when I thought of Zach. I have no clue why. It isn't like I don't like him. So it wasn't the same kind of tummy-turner that I get when I see Mr. Moscowitz's double chin. Oh well, I'm sure it'll go away. **(AN: wow is she totally oblivious)**

Then later even on the way home I gave Grant the cold shoulder. He decided to sit in the passenger seat and pout, typical.

_-Later that night on the computer-_

BexyBabe- Bex

Qbz- Zach (Quarterback Zach) (**I liked it cuz it rhymed)**

Chameleoncam- Cammie

**BexyBabe is online.**

**Qbz is online.**

**Chameleoncam is online.**

**BexyBabe: Hey u guys. I hav a bloody brilliant idea for Grant's payback.**

**Chameleoncam: Since when r u british?**

**Qbz: Since always. Her xtremely pasty skin doesn't give her away?**

**BexyBabe: I always hated that stereotype.**

**Chameleoncam: ok whatever. So what's the idea?**

**BexyBabe: U said that Grant is a huge junk foodaholic right?**

**Chameleoncam: yyeeaahh… y?**

**BexyBabe: complete with a microwave in his room?**

**Qbz: where is this going?**

**Chameleoncam: Yeah he has a microwave in his room. Pig…**

**Bexybabe: Well I looked up Liz and called her. U kno those clapper things for lights? Well apparently with a little tweaking u can make those super sensitive so that even the slightest sound will set them off. I say that we put that on his microwave and his tv so that as soon as he makes a sound they will turn on or off. When he goes to warm something up it it'll turn on and off.**

**Chameleoncam: THAT'S GENIUS!**

**Qbz: OH MY GOD THAT IS BLOODY BRILLIANT!**

**BexyBabe: Why thank you thank you. I would also like to say a thanks to my mother and… yeah I am not gonna go through that list.**

**Qbz: You actually have a list?**

**BexyBabe: Well duh. I am going to get an Oscar one day. I will be famous.**

**Chameleoncam: Well just don't forget us little people.**

**BexyBabe: Ok I won't. Well I gtg dinner is ready. We also need to go to that spy gadget store on main street for some cameras so that we can see Grant when we get him.**

**Chameleoncam: okay. We can go tomorrow after school. Grant can catch a ride with Zach after football practice.**

**BexyBabe: sounds good. bye.**

**Chameleoncam: bye.**

**Qbz: bye.**

**BexyBabe is offline.**

**Qbz: so… it's just you and me.**

**Chameleoncam: yeah… lol. Bye zach.**

**Qbz: bye.**

**Chameleoncam is offline.**

**Qbz is offline.**

The next day at school I went up to Grant and totally forgave him. I didn't want him expecting for me to do anything to him, and if I forgave him he would think that he was in the clear. Psych! I don't have guys busting down my door so I would like the chance to get to know the ones that at least knock.

After school Bex and I said bye and good luck to the guys. We knew that they would both make it but we still should wish them luck. Since Bex rode to school with Zach that morning I was going to be driving us around. When we got to my car Bex exclaimed, "Oh My God. I love your car."

"Yeah I get that. I love it too." She just shrugged her shoulders. On the way there Bex directed me. We idly talked about how we thought the guys would do. Bex knew that Zach would make first string quarterback because he did last year. Coach said that trying out was mandatory even though they both knew that no one else was going to be better than Zach. He sounded really good.

When we got to the store it was so cool. Everything seemed so high tech. There were cameras in cross necklaces; communication units, to put in your ear; audio bugs, to hide places and listen to people; and lastly, just what we needed, tiny little sticky cameras. We bought a bag full. We decided that this may not be the last time that we would need something like this, so we would put one in Grant's room and split the rest between us. We split the cost, which was a whopping $82.50. I wasn't expecting that, but luckily I did have the forty bucks. Bex just paid the guy with a hundred dollar bill and took the change and the forty from me. I didn't think much about it.

We were lucky because Liz had stopped at the store that morning and gotten the clappers. She rigged them up during class. She gave them to me at lunch.

When we left the store Bex told me where she lived and asked me if I wanted to stay over for a while, since we did not have any homework. I said sure. When we pulled up to Bex's house I was amazed. She must be frickin' rich. Which explains the hundred, a voice in my head just said DUH.

The house was entirely brick. There were at least three stories. On the top story there was a little balcony. There were two windows on each side of the front. In the middle on the top was the balcony and on the middle of the bottom was the front door. In the front of it was a rock bed with a fountain in the middle and a pathway leading up to the door. It was incredible.

"Oh my God, Bex! I love your house!"

She laughed and mocked me, "Yeah I get that a lot." I just laughed with her. When we got inside her parents weren't home so we decided to just get some snacks and watch a movie. We got pretzels and chips and some coke. Then we laid down on the couch in their den and watched _10 Things I Hate About You._ It is one of my favorite movies. After the movie I thanked Bex and went home to have dinner. It was about six. I had a feeling that Bex and I were going to be really good friends.

Apparently, according to Grant, the list of people who made the football team would be up tomorrow. Tomorrow, Zach, Bex, and I agreed that Zach would come over to our house, and I would give him the bug. Then I would go outside with Grant and we would start playing a little football with Zach's promise to be right out. That's when Zach would plant the camera and install the clappers. It was a genius plan and I couldn't wait. This is gonna be great.

I went to bed that night early. I was so excited to put our plan in action.

**Ok ending there, or I stay up all night. And a girl needs her sleep. Expect more soon. Hope you guys liked the chapter. And remember REVIEW, I MEAN IT. I WANT REVIEWS. I am starting to sound like Grant (whiny) but more reviews= types faster.**

**~Erin :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright first off I want to apologize to everyone who enjoys this story. I know I haven't updated in basically 10 months and I feel terrible. There is no excuse, I had time, and I just couldn't find any inspiration to write. I am sorry and I will start trying to be a better updater as of right now.**

_I went to bed that night early. I was so excited to put our plan in action._

I woke up at six and started my morning routine. It wasn't until my hair was dry and my makeup was on that I remembered what today was. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten all about my infamous plan. I rushed through picking out my outfit and hurried down the steps. Grant was sitting at the table stuffing his face with pancakes. Classic. I grabbed my Lucky Charms, a bowl, a spoon, and the milk. I sat down by Grant and started my acting.

"Haha nice dribble you got there bro," I told him while handing him a napkin. He had syrup running down his chin. Very attractive.

"Thanks sis."

"You know we should probably get going. The football list goes up today."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." We walked to Moms room and found her in front of her mirror in the bathroom. We have her a quick hug and said our goodbyes and we were out the door for school. We took Grant's Jeep for today. I was still acting like normal. Actually I was being a little bit too sweet. He probably doesn't even remember the Max scene. Him embarrassing me in front of guys has been second nature to him forever. He is so protective, he would rather me be embarrassed than hit on.

When we got to school we met up with Bex. She was alone. She probably drove herself to school today. We all automatically went to the notice board. After a few minutes of searching we figured that Coach Solomon was going to torture everyone and not put it up until lunch. As we each headed to our different homerooms Grant and I chatted about who we thought would make it on the team. He said that there were a lot of good people at tryouts. Of course most of the seniors would make it but coach was probably going to have to put a good bit of freshman and sophomores at least on the practice team because a lot of seniors would be leaving next year.

Before I knew it, It was lunch time. It was now that I had to pretend to spontaneously ask Bex and Zach to come over for some football.

"Bahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That was great Bex" I don't know how she comes up with these jokes.

"You know you guys should come over later. We don't have a lot of homework and we could play a little football."

"That sounds good to me" Bex said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun. Oh and that reminds me. The list." Zach said.

We all hurried to throw away our trash and we basically sprinted to the notice board. On it was a fresh and crisp new piece of paper.

Football

First String

Qb: Zachary Goode #69

S: James DeBar #90

S: Richard Sanderson #9

WR: Dexter McCluster #3

WR: Cameron Morgan #22

RB: Taylor Walsh #61

RB: Alex Nello #73

G: Erik Harvey #99

G: Jason Shay #85

TE: Gordon Vincent #33

LT: Grant Morgan #77

RT: Christopher Miller #58

K: Jacob Elder #86

FB: John Mills #95

HB: Bill Queen #24

CB: Max Newman #21

CB: Mike Harrison #84

LB: John McDoe #72

LB: Liam David #20

LB: Jonathon Gadd #36

C: Finn Norton #42

T: Matthew Casper #39

T: Oliver Henry #02

E: Luke Hoppe #53

E: Daniel Weaver #37

There were three other pages but there was no reason to look at those.

"WE ALL MADE IT!"

"Well I knew I would make it." Zach said with a smirk.

"Alright well if you're so great then how about a little game after school today. My house. Girls against guys." I said. He was getting just a little too cocky.

"Okay you're on. But I think we should make it a little more interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should make a little bet on it."

"Okay." It was hilarious. Liz and Jonas were just watching like it was a tennis match, heads going back and forth. They both had wide eyes.

"If Grant and I win, you and Bex have to be our slaves for a day. If Grant and I lose then we will be your slaves for a day."

"Sounds fair to me. How about you Bex?"

"Sounds like a blood brilliant idea to me. Grant?"

Finally, we all look at Grant. He was standing there biting his nails looking really nervous.

"Well um I guess we could do it."

I smiled. I knew why Grant was nervous. The last time that we played football against each other he ended up with a broken arm a, I'll admit it questionable hit. I lightly hit Grant on the arm and he jumped a foot in the air.

"Don't worry about it Granty poo, I'm sure it won't end up like last time." He just glares at me. Then the bells rings for next period. As we part with Liz ad Jonas we agree to meet up at the front of the school to get rides home.

The rest of the day passed in a slow slow blur. I couldn't wait to start the game, and the prank. When the final bell finally rang I jumped out of my seat and walked with the gang. As promised we met up with Liz and Jonas at the entrance to the school. We had six people and three cars, usually Liz and Jonas rode the bus together they lived close. Bex took Liz in her car. Zach took Jonas in his. And Grant and I rode together like normal.

When we got home the first thing that we did was go in and get snacks. While we were eating I noticed Zach slip away upstairs. We decided that Liz and Jonas would referee considering that they had no interest in playing. We walked a couple of blocks to the local park in my neighborhood. There was only one football field and we saw that it was taken, but some of the guys looked really familiar. I think I saw Max. We ran up to him. "Hey." Bex said.

He looked a little annoyed that we had interrupted their game but then he recognized us, "Oh hey Bex, Cammie" he said with a nod. "Hey we have a little bet here and we were just wondering if we could cut in on your field here," Bex said.

"Yeah we were just playing around here anyway. But what's this bet?"

"Well since Zach is such an All American quarterback and all Cammie and I are challenging him and Grant. Whoever loses has to be one of the other team's player's slaves for a day."

"Haha sounds like Grant and Zach have a hard game ahead. I heard you got on the team without any tryout, congrats Cammie." I smiled at him and hit Grant in the arm before he got any ideas. "Well if you don't mind I think I'll stick around at watch. You may proceed." He said with a grand motion with his arms.

"Alright," Zach said "We'll play to thirty. That sound good?"

"Sounds good to me. We have all the posts and everything so I say extra points and safeties are good." I said.

"Okay. Grant and I will give you ladies the ball first since you won't have it for long." Zach said while smirking.

"You know Goode, one day I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face, and today might just be that day." I said. I felt a little bad but that smirk was annoying and I was in the zone.

Since it was only two against two we didn't have to worry about cornerbacks or any extra people. Bex and I decided that a simple fake out would work best with Bex as quarterback. I lined up at the far right. When Bex called out a whole bunch of random numbers and colors to confuse the guys, I knew the real play.

When Bex yelled hut I faked right, then ran to the inside. When I saw Zach coming to me I went back right to the outside. At the forty yard line I turned around and saw the ball hanging in the air. I caught despite it being a little long and ran like hell. Zach caught up to me at the fifteen yard line. Bex and I decided that me acting as a running back for this play would be best. When the Bex handed me the ball it was just for me to beat Zach. Bex said that she would cover Grant and make sure that he got no where near me. He was a better match for her to beat than Zach; Zach had pure speed while Grant and the brute that Bex could use against him. When I got to the five yard line Zach was waiting for me there. We were at a standstill for a moment just waiting for the other person to make a fatal move. All of a sudden he dove, and I jumped right. He just barely missed my leg and I ran in for the touchdown. I heard yelling from the sidelines "WOOOOO Great Job Cammie! That was Awesome!" Max yelled. I blushed from the inzone.

The rest of the game went on and it was a tough fight. In the end the guys won by three points with four TDs and point afters and one field goal. We had four TDs and four point afters.

"Well since you girls did do really well Grant and I have decided that you will get to choose who's slave you get to be." Zach said. I sadly went over to Bex.

"Alright I am not saying that I want to be Zach's slave but if I'm Grant's slave he'll make me do his gross laundry and all sorts of things. He'll go easy on you," I whispered to Bex. She gave me a look and nodded. Alright we've decided "Zach, Cammie is your slave and I am Grant's," B ex said. Zach and Grant looked surprised I bet they never thought we would do that. Hopefully Zach would go easy on me.

"Okay that's fine with me, I guess. Your full day of being our slaves starts tomorrow." Zach said.

Before we walked home someone walked up to me.

"Hey there beautiful." Max said. He was really lucky that Grant was busy talking to Bex.

"Hey there Max." I decided that even though I had lost I wasn't gonna be a sore loser, cause no one likes those people.

"I just wanted to say that you were magnificent out there, even if you didn't win."

"Well thank you. I'll see you at school tomorrow then." I said with a smile. He was really starting to grow on me.

We headed home and I sent everyone home. Grand and I both headed upstairs for showers. After I showered I quickly got on my laptop and skyped everyone. According to my guess Grant was about to get it. As we watched the video I started to crack up before anything even happened. Grant was getting out four hot pockets from his freezer. He stuck them in the microwave and turned the dial. Once he heard it start he went and turned on his tv. Once the device heard the tv's volume it shut off. When Grant walked over to the microwave he started it again and it automatically shut off. He was obviously getting frustrated and yelled "Damn it!"

Once he said that the tv shut off. He went to turn that back on and the microwave started again. Once he noticed that he said, "YES!" and both the tv and the microwave shut off. He screamed and ran out of his room yelling the whole way, "I KNEW THE ALIENS WANTED ME! " And with that last laugh I went to bed. Happy that Grant had gotten what he deserved, but not looking forward to my day of being a slave.

**Well there it is. It took me forever to write, but now that I did it I feel so much better. I hope to have another chapter with you by the end of the week. But I can only promise by next week. Until then REVIEW!**


End file.
